Past, Present  Future?
by allisbrittannaandnothinghurts
Summary: Flashbacks showing Faberry history. Sort of in keeping with the storyline of seasons 1&2, up until Prom Queen. From there it's what I think should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn and Rachel were inseparable. That is, until the day they started high school. Through everyone else's eyes, Quinn sees Rachel as nothing more than the annoying dirt on her ballet pumps. But behind the slushies and snarky comments, is there a history that no-one else knows about?**

**Flashbacks showing Faberry history - at least the way I imagine it. **

**Hi guys. This is like my first fanfic so I would love any prompts/constructive criticism you would have for me. I love Faberry and Brittana so if you can suggest any good fanfics, I'd be really grateful. So, enjoy!**

Can I still remember the first day we met? It was so long ago…

_**Age 5**_

"_Rachel! We need to go now or we're going to be late!" called a deep voice. I leapt off my bed, grabbed my big pink rucksack covered in gold stars and raced downstairs. Daddy was waiting for me by the door. He took my hand and together we walked through the front door and towards the car. "Goodbye honey, I love you!" Dad called from somewhere inside the house. "Goodbye dad, love you too!" I shouted back._

_ We got into the car and drove off. As we turned the corner of our street, Daddy looked over at me and smiled. "You nervous, sweetie?" he asked. "No," I lied confidently. "I'm sure that my first day of school will go just fine, thankyou." Daddy smiled fondly at me and drove on._

_ 10 minutes later we were at school. I leapt out of the car and grabbed Daddy's hand. Together we walked through the gate which had a rainbow stretched over it. __**That's pretty, **__I thought. Daddy walked me to the sandpit. "I'm just gonna go sign in, honey. You stay here, ok?" I nodded and he hurried off. _

_ There were a couple of kids around. Most of them were building sandcastles or on the swing set. I reached into the sandpit and grabbed a plastic spade. I had just started scooping a spadeful of sand into a pink bucket when it was roughly snatched out of my hand. I turned around shocked, to see a short stout girl with a crop of blonde hair and almond-shaped hazel eyes. __**She looks mad**__, I thought. __**Why? **_

_"That's mine!"she yelled, looking down on me. I was even shorter than she was. "No-one else is allowed to use MY spade! Give it to me!"_

_ "No," I said quietly, but confidently. "I'm sorry, but how was I supposed to know it was yours?" She looked shocked. Evidently no-one had ever stood up to her before. She looked about ready to explode, but before she could, I said quickly, "Let's take it in turns. We don't want to get in trouble with our dads. Do you want to go first?" I asked politely. "It is your spade, after all." She looked confused for a minute, but then nodded and took the spade from my outstretched hand and began digging furiously, piling the sand into mounds. "I'm Quinn Fabray. Who are you?" she asked brusquely. "I'm Rachel," I smiled. "Rachel Berry." We shook hands. I started helping her to pile all of the sand into one corner, grinning quietly. I had just made a new friend. _

We were inseparable after that. At first Quinn had been domineering and bossy, but I soon learnt that flattery often helped to calm her nerves. Soon though, we saw each other every day and told each other everything. We got along so well. Whenever she was angry or upset I just ran over and hugged her and everything was OK. I was her Rachie and she was my Quinnie…

_**Age 8**_

_It was nearly home time, and the sunlight was streaming in through the classroom windows. I was propping my head up on the desk, barely listening to whatever my math teacher was saying when I felt something hit my back gently and fall onto the ground under my chair. I leant over and picked it up – it was a ball of paper. I unrolled it and read it. __**This is so boring!**__ It read in a curly script. __**Wanna come to my house after school? **__I turned around in my seat. Sure enough, Quinn was grinning at me from the back row. Smiling, I turned back and replied. __**I'd love to, just gotta check with my dads first. **__I passed it back along the row and tried to pay attention again. Thankfully, the bell rang and we all rushed outside. I grabbed the quarter that I always kept in my sock and ran to the payphone. "Daddy, I'm going to Quinnie's house after school, is that OK?" "OK sweetie, be back by 4:30." I hung up and turned around to see Quinn standing there smiling at me. She grabbed my hand and our fingers interlaced. Neither of us thought about it for one second, it just felt so natural. We crossed the playground. Quinn's mom was waiting in her car outside the gates in a black SUV. I saw her eyebrows raise at our tightly held hands. I brushed it off. We got into the car and drove to Quinn's house. __** Why isn't Quinn's mom talking? **__I wondered, seeing Judy's face in the driver's mirror. It was tainted with distaste as her sharp brown eyes noticed Quinn and I sat so close in the back. __**Doesn't she ever smile? **_

_When we got to Quinn's house, the blonde grabbed my hand and together we rushed into her palatial house and up to her room. It was same as always, pink from top to bottom. "Wanna watch a movie?" Quinn asked, switching on her TV. "Sure!" I said. "What are we watching? Hopefully it's a Broadway classic, with influences from early 20__th__ century theatre and at least 2 ballads included."Quinn grinned. "Typical you, Rach," she teased, opening her DVD cabinet and pulling one out. "It's just Beauty and the Beast, idiot!" I shook my head jokingly at her choice and leapt onto the bed. She sat on it next to me and the movie started. We interlaced our hands again, and Quinn leant her head on my shoulder. _

_ A while later, we were still watching the movie and the candle had just finished singing 'Be Our Guest' when Quinn turned to me and said, "Rach, you know your dads? They're married and in love and everything?" I thought about this. The way they cuddled on the sofa with their arms around each other. The way they always left each other little notes with love hearts on. The way they looked at each other. "Yes," I said thoughtfully. "Yes, they are." I looked back at the TV screen. In the corner of my eye I could see Quinn digesting my statement. "Then, d'you think two girls could be together like that? Married and in love?" she asked. She sounded casual, but the look in those eyes I knew so well told me she was apprehensively awaiting my answer, although I had no idea why. "Well yeah, I guess so. Why?" "Oh, no reason. Let's watch the movie." She said breezily, brushing my question aside. As we turned our attention back to the movie, I felt the blonde's hand snake around my waist and her other hand took my left hand in hers. I was utterly content. _

We were so young back then. So innocent. I never could have imagined the events that would unfold in the years ahead.

_**Age 11**_

_It was autumn. Together we raced along the path through the damp and misty air. Dew dripped from the branches of the trees as Quinn and I rushed around the park. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were sparkling. "Let's sit down, I'm exhausted!" she puffed. So we sat down on the nearest bench. It was wet, and because Quinn was wearing a thick woolly coat and I wasn't, I sat on her lap and she held me tightly to keep us warm. "Quinnie," I said after a bit. "You know I love you, right?" I felt her stiffen slightly. "Not in an inappropriate way. I just need you to know how much you mean to me."She relaxed and held me close to her. "I love you too, Rach," I heard her whisper. Without thinking about it, I turned around on her lap and pecked her softly on the lips. It was just 2 seconds, totally innocent, but her breath quickened. I pulled away and grinned. "Race you to the swings!" I ran off, laughing at the sound of her pounding after me. _

That was the first time I had ever kissed anyone. I'll never forget it. And it was true, what I had said. I did love her **so **much. Of course it was all totally innocent at the time, but it was the first intimate experience in my whole life. Did it mean anything though? I'd say it did.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Author's note - So, I've decided to carry on with this. Reviews make me happy! :D  
>Feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen with this story! Faberry forever. <strong>

_**Age 13**_

_It was the height of summer. Quinn was sleeping over at my house and we were stretched out on the back lawn, hands clasped, looking up at the stars. "Are you nervous for high school Quinnie?" We'd be starting next autumn, at William McKinley. "No." Quinn said confidently. "It's gonna be great. I'm gonna be a cheerleader. Finally I'll get a chance to show all those bitches who think they're better than me who's really on top." I hated it when she talked like that. Like she was so desperate to be popular that she'd sacrifice anything to get it. _

"_Look at that bright one," she said, pointing at it with her free hand. "It's so pretty." I turned onto my side and stared at her. "Like you," I smiled and she blushed. "It's true Quinnie," I said, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her complexion was creamy and always beautifully clear. She had grown her hair long and thick and it was spread out over the blanket we lay on, our bodies pressed close to each other. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met." Quinn rolled her eyes at my mushiness. "Well I think you're beautiful Rachel. Your eyes…they take my breath away every time I look at you." She finished simply, smiling and squeezing my hand._

_I was speechless for a minute. Suddenly I knew what I wanted to do, and by the look on her face I knew she wanted me to do it too. She turned on her side. This was the invitation I needed. I scooted closer and put my arm around her slim waist, pulling her in. Our faces were so close, her breath was tickling my face. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. It was soft at first, but I felt Quinn's chest against mine and her heart was beating like a drum. Before I knew it, she was lying on top of me and slipping her tongue deep into my mouth and rubbing her hands over my body in __**all **__the right places. I pulled away for a second to catch my breath and process what had just happened. "Oh Quinn," I whispered, looking up into her eyes. "That was so good." She looked utterly shocked. It was worrying me. "Quinnie, are you OK?" I asked. Her face was creased in confusion. Suddenly she leapt off of me and began pacing around, rubbing her forehead. "Rach, what did we just do?" she almost shouted at me. "This is wrong, it's sinful – why did you kiss me like that?" I stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I thought you wanted me to! I thought you loved me…" Straight afterwards I wished I hadn't said it. It made me sound so vulnerable. She sighed and looked down on the floor. "Listen, Rachel…" a shiver ran through me when she said that. She never used my proper name. "Let's just forget this ever happened. OK?" I held back a sob when she said this. I could actually feel my heart breaking in my chest. I looked at her face. It was twisted, as if she was in physical pain. It was like the words she was saying were being spoken against her will. She caught me looking at her and ran back into the house, muttering something about getting a drink of water. __**Does she want this too? **__I wondered. _

I thought about that for a long time. I wondered for so long. Does she want me too? If she does, why is she holding herself back? I would find out soon enough.

_**Start of Freshman Year**_

_It was lunchtime in the cafeteria and as usual queues were stretching around the room. I collected my salad and looked around for a place to sit. I noticed Quinn sat in the corner with that bitchy Santana girl, another blonde cheerleader and some of the jocks. She was wearing her polyester Cheerios uniform. __**She looks so hot in that outfit,**__ I thought and then mentally slapped myself. I wasn't supposed to be thinking like that anymore. Over the past year Quinn and I had remained friends, though we didn't see each other as often as we used to. Since our make-out session at the sleepover, things between us had been awkward to say the least. On the occasions when she came round to my house (which were few and far between) to watch a movie, every time I tried to scoot a little closer or even touch her hand, she would pull away and open her phone and start texting Finn, or one of her Cheerio friends. But I didn't want to give up on us just yet. So I gathered together all my courage I had gained from my years of community theatre and walked over to her table. Quinn's face lit up when she saw me, but she tried not to show it. Santana didn't make any attempt to conceal her feelings. "What are you doing here Berry?" she sneered. "Don't you have some lip-liner you should be applying?" "Shut it Santana," Quinn replied fiercely. "Come and sit down, Rach." Santana looked furious at Quinn, but everyone knew that she wouldn't say anything. Quinn was the HBIC here, not Santana. So I took a seat next to Quinn. My legs brushed accidently against hers. I felt her flinch away quickly and I could feel my heart breaking a little in my chest. _

"_Looking fine today Q." a tanned football player with a mohawk leered at her from across the table. "Good to know Coach Sylvester's still working you as hard." He winked at her. Quinn made a disgusted face at him. She looked how I felt. "How's cheerleading going, Quinn?" I asked, attempting to fill the silence. Santana butted in, "It's going great Berry. That's how we get these slammin' bodies. Unlike some people I know." she said nastily, shooting a glance over my figure. I pushed my food away, not feeling hungry anymore. "Don't listen to her," Quinn said quietly in my ear. "You're still really hot to me Rach." I could feel a furious red blush creeping over my cheeks and I looked down at my food. _

_A few minutes later I got up to get some water. As I approached the table again, I heard Santana's loud abrasive voice drawling the words 'Berry' and 'food chain'. I paused behind a pillar, sighing. I knew what they were talking about. "Q, why are you still hanging out with Berry?" I heard Santana say in a disdainful tone. "She's such a loser. She joined the Black Student Union, for Christ's sake." "I hang out with her because she's my friend, S. I've known her since I was 5." I heard Quinn mutter back. "Doesn't change the fact that she's dragging you down to the depths of social hell." The Latina bit back. "You wanna be on top at this school? Ditch the drag queen and stick to your real friends, like me. I'm the only one who's gonna tell it like it is. You need me, Q."Santana was obviously sucking up to Quinn. I had heard enough of this crap. I stepped out from behind the pillar, grabbed my bag from under the table and marched off, pretending not to hear Santana's sniggering. "Rachel, wait!" Quinn yelled. I could hear her running after me. _

"_What do you want?" I said abruptly, turning round to face her. We were stood in the middle of an empty hallway. "I still like you, Quinn, but I don't know why you still hang around with me. Let's not prolong the inevitable. Dump me; go back to your Cheerio girls and your football guys. It's where you belong." I turned away when she grabbed my hand to stop me. She held it for a minute, before slowly interlacing her fingers with mine. "What are you doing? We haven't done this in years-" My speech was stopped by Quinn leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. __**God, **__I had missed those lips. I could feel it in her kiss – she had been longing for mine, too. She pulled away, looking flustered. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I shouldn't have done that. Especially not here." Then she hurried away, looking over her shoulder to check that no-one had been watching. "Quinn!" I shouted after her. _

That was one of the most confusing days of my life.

_**1 week later**_

_SLAM! Lockers were opening and shutting all around me. I approached my locker and turned the combination lock. I opened it and began pulling my books out. Suddenly the locker door was slammed shut in my face and Santana was stood there with an evil smile on my face. Immediately my heart started thudding. Quinn appeared at her side looking worried about something. In her hand she carried a cup of some slushy substance. __**Oh God. **__I thought, looking at the pair of them. __**No, Quinnie wouldn't do that to me. At least I hope not. **__"Hey Berry! Listen, I know you're into animal sweaters," Santana said maliciously, looking down at the colourful reindeer jumper I was sporting with her eyebrows raised. "But they're fricking hideous. So you best be's trashin' 'em soon, or you'll find your head down a toilet with my hand on the button. Is that clear?" I nodded, feeling tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "Do it Quinn." She murmured out of the corner of her mouth. I knew what was going to happen. "Quinn!" Santana urged. Quinn seemed frozen, hesitant. It was like she would rather be anywhere else than in this position. __**Please, **__I begged her with my eyes. __**Please, Quinnie. Don't do it. **_

"_I hope you like grapes Berry…"_

_Next thing I knew, a freezing slush was burning in my eyes and drenching my sweater. I could barely see what was going on. I heard Santana and Quinn laughing as they pushed past me and walked away. __**Wait, Quinn? Laughing? **__I thought incredulously. __**She wouldn't laugh like that. I mean, I know she just slushied me and everything but that was just to get Santana off her back. Right? **__ I knew I was only kidding myself but I couldn't believe that the girl I had been in love with for 10 years could have done such a thing. _

_I dashed into the bathroom, grabbed some paper towels and wet them under the faucet. Then, dabbing at my stained sweater, I looked into the mirror at myself. I was an utter mess, inside and out. A dry sob choked out of me and I leant down over the sinks and wept._

"_It's Rachel Berry, right?" I looked up to see an Asian girl with long black hair, streaked blue, staring at me. She wore dark clothes and heavy biker boots. "D'you want some help with that?" she asked, pointing to my damp jumper. "I've been through this experience before. The stinging in your eyes goes away soon, I swear." She smiled ruefully. "I would really appreciate it, thanks," I smiled. I got changed into my PE top and Tina cleaned my jumper. Unfortunately, the grape slushie stain wouldn't budge. "It's ok, I have an extra shirt in my locker for such an occasion as this," she said when she saw my face. Eventually she helped me to look OK again and we were just in time for next period. "I saw what happened in the hallway, Rachel. Quinn Fabray slushied you." Tina stated quietly. I nodded, looking down at the floor. "Can I give you some advice? Stay away from her." she said firmly. "I know you like her, and that's OK, but trust me, she's bad news. All she'll ever do is hurt you." A silent tear dropped from my eye. I knew she was right. "Thankyou Tina. Sincerely." She grinned. "Hey, it's OK! I'm sure it won't be long before you have to do the same for me." We hugged and I made my way to my next class, trying not to cry. _

That day was hard. Quinn and I didn't speak – accepting, of course, the many occasions when she would fire slushies and insults my way, flanked by Santana and Brittany (the blonde cheerleader). But I was OK. I got by. I didn't live. I existed. Until I joined Glee Club.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sophomore Year**_

"_I got chills, they're multiplyin'…" I was shocked. I looked down the row at the lanky quarter back who was belting out the classic number. I knew he was. He was Quinn's boyfriend. He was good. _

_After practise, l found him by his locker, peering confusedly at a thick volume entitled 'American History'. "Finn, you're really good." I smiled. He grinned nervously. "Uh, thanks." "I noticed you were a little flat on your upper notes – do you require my vocal coaching services? I'd be happy to help. Auditorium, after school?" "Um, sure.." he hurried away. __**Why does he always look so nervous? **__I wondered. Then I caught sight of Quinn. She was down the hall at her locker, prim and perfect in her Cheerios uniform as always, glaring at me and Finn's retreating back. Something clicked in my mind. __**She's jealous, **__I realised. This was sweet. A plan formed in my mind._

_I missed Quinn. Of course I did. But that didn't mean I wasn't angry for the way she had abandoned me. Finn was a pawn in the popularity game. If she lost him, __**to me, **__then she'd be right back to Square 1. __**Maybe that would teach her a lesson. **_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Finn and I lay on the stage floor in the auditorium, kissing. His mouth tasted of sloppy joes and his hands were big and blundering. I tried not to remember the way Quinn's hands had stroked my sides as we had made out under the stars. Suddenly he leapt off me and dashed out of the room, muttering something. I lay there, utterly stunned. What had just happened? _

I remember that kiss. Finn was a nice guy and all, but I had hated it. It was really the final nail in the coffin that was my sexuality.

**(Author's note – you guys know what happens next, the cheerios join glee club, Quinn gets pregnant. I'm not trying to recap the whole of Glee here. Just important moments that I think are worth capturing.)**

I missed Quinn like a headache. It was nice when she joined glee club, though, even if it was to keep an eye on me and Finn. I didn't see the point really. She knew very well that I played for the other team. I could sit and look at her all day and look at her if I wanted to – and believe me, I did. She was as beautiful as ever. One day though, a bombshell that was dropped on me changed everything.

"_Is it true?" My words hung in the silence between us. "Quinnie, tell me it isn't true…" "DON'T call me that!" she spat. I recoiled from her into a corner of the girl's bathroom. It was after school and I had found her here, looking into the mirror expressionlessly. I had heard the rumours. "Yes, it's true. I'm…pregnant." I gasped and sank to the wall, my heart pounding in my chest. I was literally crushed by this news. "How…how could you sleep with him?"I whispered brokenly. "Who, Finn?" she asked furtively. "Yes, Finn, who do you think I meant?" I snapped back. "Oh, nothing," she mumbled. She sat down on the grimy floor of the bathroom and buried her head in her hands. The sound of muffled sobs filled the room. __**Wait a second, is she crying? **__I thought disbelievingly. It wasn't like Quinn Fabray to cry. However, I couldn't just stand there and watch her cry. I knelt down beside her and took her hand. _

_ "Shh, Quinnie, shh," I soothed, gently massaging her back. She was crying in earnest now. "I know your future seems bleak right now. But you're not completely out of options, remember? Your little baby could have a perfect home with a family who deserves it. Yeah?" Quinn's eyes were red. "Yeah." She sniffed. _

I hadn't forgiven her for everything she'd done, or all the mistakes she'd made. I just knew she needed a friend, and I couldn't just walk away. But Quinn hadn't learned her lesson yet.

"_I'm DONE with you. I'm done with all of you!" Finn, red in the face with anger, stormed out of the room, kicking a chair over on the way. __**God, why do I have to meddle in everything?**__ I thought, furious with myself. __**I've hurt Quinn's feelings now, too. Couldn't I have just left things alone? **__Quinn burst into tears and ran out of the room. It broke my heart to see her like that. Puck looked around at us furtively. I hurried after the blonde._

_ I found her sat in an alcove off one of the history corridors. She looked shocked and numb. "Quinn? I'm so sorry," I stuttered. "I fully understand if you wanna beat me up." Quinn shook her head. "I'm not mad at you Rachel." She stated quietly. "You did the one thing I could never do…tell the truth." I sighed inwardly with relief. I sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence. "What are you gonna do now?" I asked her tentatively. "I honestly have no idea." Quinn said flatly. "Wait for this kid to pop out and get it adopted. Graduate. Go to college. I don't know." I smiled sadly at her words. __**Does she really think that's all she has to live for? **__I thought. __**Some stupid plan?**_

___I got up to leave. As I rose from my seat, Quinn grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. I let go off her hand and walked off. _

No matter what happened, I would always be there for Quinn. Always. Even in her darkest hour.

_The monitor beeped in the dimly lit hospital room. I sat by her side, alone, caressing her clammy hands. Quinn stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened and she smiled weakly when she saw me. "Rach," she whispered. "You're here." I squeezed her hand. "Where else would I be, Quinn?"_

_ There was silence. "Did…did it hurt?" I asked. __**Silly question really, **__I thought. "As bad as they say in the movies," Quinn smiled ruefully. "Worse, actually. But it was worth it. She's perfect." _

_ The door opened and we looked around. A nurse walked over. She was grinning widely, a bundle in her arms. She gave the bundle to Quinn. I peered over and gasped. "Oh my gosh Quinnie," I said, tears filling my eyes. "She's beautiful." The girl rocked Beth gently in her arms. "I know," she murmured. "It's hard to believe that Puck and I could have created something so perfect." "No, Quinnie. It isn't hard to believe at all." I said sincerely, looking up into her eyes. _

Baby Beth had her mommy's eyes. She'd inherited her father's cheeky smile, but she had Quinn's platinum blonde hair and her eyes were big, shaped like almonds and they were a deep, dark hazel. But looking into them….it just reminded me of Quinn and everything she meant to me. And that was everything I couldn't have.

_She was sat in the library alone, a blank look on her face. "Quinn?" I stood in front of her. "Is Santana telling the truth? Did…did you get mono from Finn?" she buried her face in her hands. I couldn't believe it. "How could you go back to him?" I asked disappointedly. "I thought you had moved on, come to your senses about him.." "I'm meant to be with Finn." she said flatly. I raised an eyebrow. "You still believe that?" She shook her head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."_

_ I sat down in front of her and took both of her hands. "Listen Quinn," I said, looking deep into her eyes. "We are meant to be together. One day you're gonna realise that." I kissed her head softly and walked off, leaving her looking stunned. _

I knew that one day, one way or another, Quinn and I would be together. I had a feeling it would be a long wait though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! A few things-  
>First of all a big thankyou to the reviewers! I never imagined anyone reading my story, let alone liking it!<br>broadwaybound2016 - thanks for your comments! I have made Rachel a little nicer than she is in the show, so this is slightly AU I guess. Also I know Quinn has been nasty to Rachel but deep down inside I think she would do anything for her! Faberry forever! :D  
><strong>**Secondly, I've been re-reading some of the previous chapters and I've found a few mistakes/errors, which I apologise for.  
><strong>**Lastly, I have loved every second of writing this fanfic but I have no idea where I want it to go next, so if you leave a review please give me some ideas as to what you want to happen next!**

**This chapter is shorter than the previous ones. I'm sorry it took a little longer to update, but I am writing as fast as you're reviewing!**

**This has been a really long author's note. I'll shut up and let you enjoy Faberry!**

**(P.S. alot of the scenes have taken place in the girls bathroom in this fanfic...this was unintentional. I don't have a weird bathroom fetish.)  
>Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own glee or any of the characters. <strong>

_**Why are there posters everywhere? **__I thought curiously as I walked down the halls. __**Wait a second…**__I thought as I paused to inspect one. There was a picture of a chubby girl with glasses, braces and brown hair. __**No, no, no! This can't be happening… **__emblazoned across the top were the words 'Vote Lucy Caboosey!" I gasped in shock. __**I have to find Quinn. **_

_She was in the bathroom sobbing over the sinks. I rushed over and put my arms around her, rocking her gently. "Quinnie, it's OK, it's OK…" I whispered. However without warning she pushed me away so I hit the wall, hard. I doubled over in pain. Quinn was suddenly furious with me. "No, Rachel, it's OK for YOU!" she screamed at me. "Nobody cares about you! No-one talks to their friends about what you're wearing or if you gained or lost a pound. You don't have a reputation to keep up, you don't have a image to maintain! I have to be popular. I need it. If I lose prom queen to Santana or Lauren, then Santana will probably get my head cheerleader spot. And I'll have nothing. NOTHING!" she bellowed the last word right in my face. _

_I couldn't help it. I backed away into a corner and burst into tears, rocking backwards and forwards. My whole body was shaking. __**She's still got me. Even if she doesn't know it, **__I thought. __**Oh God, how have we come to this?**__ I thought helplessly. _

_She approached my side. I felt her try and put her hand on my shoulder, but at the last second she pulled her hand away and left, slamming the door. _

I knew she hadn't meant to shout at me like that, but it still hurt me deeply. We had been best friends once. It made me sad to think that so much had changed.

_As soon as the song was over I cast one last look at Kurt and Blaine embracing on the dance floor, then I ran out of the gym and down the empty, dimly lit corridors. I had an idea of where she would be._

_Quinn was adjusting her hairstyle in one of the bathroom mirrors when I came in. __**She looks utterly perfect, **__I thought, watching her. She wore a pastel blue dress with a sparkly bodice, a satin waistband and a floaty tulle skirt. Her makeup was simple and perfect. Her beautiful blonde hair was in a low bun. Parts at the side had come loose though-they hung in curls around her face._

"_You look like Cinderella, Quinn." I said honestly. She smiled weakly. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "Are you OK? I know you must be disappointed.." Quinn made a disbelieving noise. "Disappointed?" she said sarcastically, facing me. "You have no idea what I'm going through."_

_It was odd – I'm not sure what brought it on, but hearing her bratty words, something snapped within me. "What you're going through Quinn? Really? Just because you lost out on prom queen, probably because you're a bitch TO EVERYONE, suddenly I don't know what you're going through?" I scoffed angrily. "I never wanted to say this, but you really are a selfish bitch. You're so obsessed with being on top, you can't even see that it's pushing everyone that you care about further and further away. Eventually, Quinn…." I paused for breath (and partly effect.) "…you'll be all alone."_

_This ignited the blonde's wrath and she was angrier than I'd ever seen her. "I won't be alone!" she yelled fiercely, shoving me. "Even if everyone hates me, they wouldn't dare show it. They're all too scared of what I would do. But you! Nobody likes you Rachel. You're just a friendless nobody." _

_This hurt me so deeply that tears began sliding down my cheeks. "What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" I sobbed._

"_YOU REMIND ME OF EVERYTHING THAT I WANT MORE THAN ANYTHING BUT COULD NEVER EVER HAVE!" she screamed. I was stunned. "I love you __**so **__much Rachel," she choked, "but I know we could never be together. So every time I look at you all I see is this beautiful, talented, perfect girl that could never, ever be mine."_

"_Never?" I asked. "I'm yours already Quinn. I have been since the first day we met." I reached forward carefully and tucked her loose fringe behind her ear. My hand tingled when I touched her perfect skin. Quinn must have felt this too, because she took my hand and kissed it softly. She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. _

_Before I knew it, she was shoving me up against the wall and kissing me hungrily. I wanted to cry out with shock and relief. I had missed her __**so **__much. Quinn was tangling her fingers in my hair and swiping her tongue around my mouth. She paused to catch her breath and immediately began pressing a line of hot kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. "Are you OK?" she asked as she began working her way over my shoulders. I suddenly realised what we were doing and that the feeling between my legs was growing stronger with every kiss. "Quinn," I gasped, "I really really want this but I can't get hurt again, I can't.." I was nearly sobbing, I felt so overcome. "Shh, Rachel it's OK," she soothed, cuddling me and rocking me gently. "I'm here and I love you and I will never EVER leave you. Never." She kissed my face softly and smiled. "God, I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," I wept, tears sliding down my cheeks._

_For a while we leant against the wall there; Quinn was whispering in my ear while I clung to her and the back of her pastel blue dress. _


End file.
